Continuous miniaturization of electronic components demands that the integrated circuits in such components have to be made increasingly smaller in size, leadless semiconductor packages are widely used as integrated circuits in such electronic components.
Currently, semiconductor device packages such as QFN are formed by attaching a leadframe to a substrate and bonding the semiconductor chip (die) to the leadframe. However, increasing power and current requirements for smaller semiconductor device packages require multiple bond wire solutions and better dissipation of heat.
In a known art, a leadframe is provided with a central pad, upon which the die rests. The central pad acts as a heatsink to conduct heat away from the die during use. Surrounding the central pad are many connector pins, which are used for signal transmission to and from the die as well as for power supply and grounding. Pins are connected to a different part of the die for signal transmission to the integrated circuit and for supplying high current to the circuit. Pins designed for signal transmission are not optimized for high current paths, and can limit performance and lead to an inflexibility in chip design. The present invention has been devised with the foregoing in mind.